An aircraft turbofan engine typically has a temperature sensor incorporated in a probe which measure total temperature (TTo) at an inlet of the engine. The total temperature is the temperature of a free stream of air entering the inlet of the engine. The total temperature measurement may be provided to an engine controller and may be used to assist in controlling the engine during operation.
A TTo probe may be prone to icing during operation of an aircraft to which the turbofan engine is mounted. Accordingly, TTo probes may be equipped with heaters for anti-icing purpose. Nevertheless, depending on the position and configuration of the TTo probe, environmental conditions, and power available to heat the probe, ice may still form on the probe under certain circumstances despite being heated. During an icing condition, a sensor associated with the probe may provide inaccurate measurements, and if not corrected this may negatively affect the ability of the engine controller to properly control the engine.
Improvement in engine control during icing of a TTo probe is therefore desirable.